


Broken Nest

by RainStorm2122



Series: Maybe, It's A Start [7]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Families, Caring, Characters not 100 in character, Child Being Kept From Other Parent, Divorce, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink and Smut tossed in at times, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy Divorce, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separations, Team as Family, This is Stolitz you're reading, Work In Progress, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: Ready to read the consequence that Stolas must face for not follow "society's standards"?Can he overcome the challenges he'll face. Was Blitzo worth it? What will it take?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Series: Maybe, It's A Start [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858831
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. World's Up-Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress and heavily inspired by music, so many sad songs... And the scene in the latest video by Viv showing clips from future episodes: The scene -- Stolas sitting and eating depresso cereal alone. My brain took it and ran with it.

Jesse Glynne - Take Me Home (original song inspo).

  
  


Blitzø walked into the palace, grimacing at the door broken off its hinges, windows shattered -broken glass crunching under foot-, a multitude of feathers scattered about the floor with magic burns marring it indiscriminately. Marble floors, walls, portraits, curtains…

“What the fuck?” Blitzø whispered to himself. Gun partially drawn and senses on high alert. Scanning shadows and hidden alcoves with the scrutiny of a trained assassin, with the added benefit of familiarity -having had to use several himself over the last year- as he traversed through Stolas’ palace. 

Passing the plant room, whatever it’s called, the sentient flora sadly and pitifully acknowledging the tall imp. Some of the plants were obviously distressed, poor off in health and in severe hunger, having resorted to either cannibalizing their immediate neighbors or themselves. “Sheesh, you fuckers are in poor shape, what the fuck happened to bird brain…”

_ Old fuck better not have gotten birdnapped… Exoctic chicken… _

No room was spared from the destruction that Blitzø passed, cereal and spoiled milk were growing some science experiment on the grand table, the dark wood changing colors from the reactions of the mess.  _ So glad I don’t really have a nose… bet that shit is foul! Keeping my mouth shut for sure.  _ His forked tongue twisting against the roof of his mouth as though seconding that thought. 

The married couple’s shared room was a feather landfill, the downy feather stuffed bedding shredded, exploded, strewn about. Bookcases knocked over, closet with barely anything left hung up, most ripped, the wife’s make-up desk tipped over and mostly emptied. 

“Come on where the fucking hell are you, Stol…”

Glancing in the bathroom, no sign of the Prince. Pool room zero damage, but lots of black and blue-grey feathers floating along its surface or sunk to bottom. 

Finally making his way down the corridor that led to the Princess’ quarters, Blitzø froze in place. 

_ Blitzø may not have been the most astute imp alive _ . 

A sinking weight taking residence over the worry that was in his system. 

_ And some things may just go completely over his horns, or he may just ignore their significance… _

Stolas’ feathers a plain path to Octavia’s room. 

_ But... _

Hoarse wailing filtering from the cracked oak door. 

_ Some things just resonate too deeply for him to play them off... _

The kind of sound that’s only made after you’ve been gut-wrenchingly sobbing for several hours a day. The kind of crying you only experience when you’ve lost what was your world. 

When you’ve lost family. And there is seemingly no more light or hope of reaching them again. 

The sound of a very broken man, with a gaping wound in his heart and soul, crying out for the daughter that was snatched from him. From losing the only fight that mattered…

Blitzø could only stand frozen, gun hanging limply at his side, as his other hand clenched over his heart. Claws digging in, as the sounds of distant screams, crackling fire, and last words echoed deafeningly in his ears. Memories of broken lonely days after the ‘incident’ trespassing behind his eyes, mental wounds scabbed and scarred over breaking open like blisters. 

Blitzø let himself float in that anguish once again, letting those events play through his mind, until his hammering heart slowed and a numb feeling broke the pain. Holstering his gun he wiped the tears tracking down his face off, sucking in a deep breath, before walking subduly toward Stolas. 

  
  


。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

  
  


Opening the door, Blitzø’s heart crumbled a little more. 

Stolas laid on his daughter's bed, her room pristine -aside from his feathers-, a pillow squished to his chest with both arms wrapped tightly around it. On his left side facing the door, but head turned unnaturally - _ or naturally considering his species _ \- to be face first in another pillow. Walking a bit further into the room cautiously, clearing his throat softly before speaking, ‘ _ don’t startle the bird with stoning-eye powers on top of other Magic… especially when this is your fucking fault, Blitz-O…’ _

“Stolas,” pausing as the larger male shifted, both taking a shuddering breath, “I am so sorry, Stolas.”

A fresh wave of sobs wracked the Prince. Blitzø tensed, tears brimming in his own eyes. Reaching out with one hand, as though to take Stolas’ hand in comfort, but hesitating instead before bringing both in front of himself. Wringing them. Nervousness and guilt plainly portrayed.

“I fucked up your life, Stolas. I’m sorry. I want to help, but I don’t know how… not without…”. Miming pulling the trigger of a gun as his words died on his tongue when two pairs of red eyes finally looked at him.

“I don’t know if you even want me to, since it’s my fault… I’m the damned imp, here. I shoulda known better. Don't even know what I could do to help. Can’t exactly fucking kill your wife, right? Kidnap the kid, like shit...?

Man, when you hadn’t texted or posted or called me the last few days, and I showed up to the palace looking like it was fucking ransacked by some Greed or Wrath lacky… can you believe I thought you were abducted? Taken to be sold as some exotic chicken, fuck I kinda wish it was that simple. Listen Stolas, or Prince Goetia…  _ fuck that’s weird… _

I ruined your nest here, and I’m beyond familiar with broken homes, but the difference between my experience and your’s right now is that your family is still alive and you’ve got someone wanting to help.

I’ll leave after, you can use a spell and erase me from memory if that helps, but let me help. I may have just been after your spooky-ass book in the beginning, we both know that, but I…  _ shit gotta say it huh… _ fine. 

I care for you. I’ve long since cared for you. I don’t know when it fucking was, but I fell in love with you. Ridiculous height, horny ass personality, and all. I... and I want you to be happy. If anyone has a chance to be…” wiping more tears off his face before continuing, “dammit, deserves to be happy… it’s  _ you _ .” 

A dark avian foot closed itself around his mouth, the blunted nails resting carefully against red and white skin, stopping Blitzø’s rant easily. Bright yellow eyes glowing behind the freaky hand-like-foot. 

“Blitzø.” 

“Please just hold me... for now. Please, stay…” Stolas croaked out, the strain on his voice evident from all his crying and screaming. Blitzø wincing in empathy. 

Nodding with the Prince’s foot still clamped to his face, a vaguely familiar but not appealing sensation, “Y-yeah. Sure.” Tapping the ankle bone in front of him had Stolas letting go. Blitzø took the opportunity to climb up into the bed. Walking over top of Stolas before laying down behind the Prince, resting his cheek in the space between Stolas’ shoulder and neck. Blitzø wormed his arms under and around Stolas’ chest holding him close while also nudging his boots under the long tail feathers so he didn’t pin and tug them later on. 

Both men lulling into a quiet rest.


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning.  
> Stolas and Blitzø talk more on their feelings, and Blitzø gets Stolas up and moving.

The next morning came and went until late afternoon before both men woke. They’d shifted throughout the night, Blitzø now finding himself being used as a body pillow with dark arms and legs wrapped around him. Huffing into the heavy plumage of Stolas’ chest Blitzø took inventory of where all they were touching. Stolas hand his left hand curving up the back of Blitzø’s head, talons grazing the skin between his horns, the right hand had its fingers slotted between his upper spines, an avian leg overtop and between his thighs. Stolas essentially had Blitzø adhesed to him, awake judging by the tension in his body, but not on edge. 

More lost in thought.

“You get any sleep, o’nocturnal one?” Blitzø groused shuffling against Stolas until the larger of the two rolled onto his back, bringing Blitzø with him. Blitzø’s anxiety easing as he spread out on top of the feathered body, forearms crossed over Stolas’ chest being used to prop his head up. 

“More than I have in several days.” Stolas breathed out. The hand that was slotted between hard spines staying in place as the other between bicolored horns drew up and rested under his own feathery head. “Thank you.”

Blitzø stayed quiet a while, letting the silence between them stretch until he couldn’t take it, “I don’t deserve that. So stop it.” He ground out, turning his head to the side, mindful of his horns. Mood souring. Festering.

Blinking owlishly down at the imp on him, Stolas pondered his words. “Blitzy… You know I don’t blame you… right?” At the silence he got Stolas pursed his mouth as best he could, using his grip on the other’s back to shake him a bit. Still no response. “Blitz you couldn’t have known that this would have happened. You didn’t ask this of me, I began this.”

Quickly sitting up to straddle where he’d just been laying as Stolas started blaming himself, “Listen here you feathered walking stick, and you listen fucking good! I’m always the downfall of shit. I’ve fucked up every good thing in my life, and I will not let you think you’re that. I’ve been bad luck since I fucking came to be, I’ve been the blame my whole life so fucking let me take this too.” Slapping his hands down over Stolas’ chest, “Dammit.” Shaking his head harshly back and forth in effort to shake off the memories and tears threatening to wash over him yet again.

Blinking slowly at the emotional outburst, Stolas slowly moved his hands to cover where Blitzø’s were, black interspacing with red as he moved them together to wipe the stray tears from the imps face. Giving the other a moment before speaking, “I really wish you would open up about your ghosts, Blitzy,” softly chastising his smaller lover, “You have been the best thing to have happened to me since Via’s hatching.”

“Don’t go getting mushy on me.”

“Hush.” Pulling Blitzø down into a chaste kiss, “You’re little tangent last night,” Stolas paused, prompting Blitzø to interrupt him. 

“What of it…”

A smile curving the lines of his mouth, “I believe that is the closest that you have come to saying the words, Blitzy.” At the imp’s perplexed expression and likely mental thought of, ‘ _What shit you smoking’_ , Stolas repeated the last of Blitzø’s rant before continuing, “and I also deeply care for you.” Taking a moment to take in the imp on his middle section while the last year of memories spent with said imp replayed through his mind, “I can even say assuredly that I love you.”

An expression that Stolas hadn’t expected to cross Blitzø’s face settled there for several moments before glowing yellow eyes broke contact with crimson. 

“ ~~ ** _Does anybody love you, Blitz-O._**~~ ”

Stolas’ eyes creased in concern, as the brash loud-mouthed imp that always stood tall and unflappable seemed to shrink into himself. Stolas sat up a bit, shifting both of them in doing so, and still Blitzø remained pensive, pain on his face. Refusing to look back at Stolas, even as the Prince grabbed his chin and maneuvered him. 

Finally after several more minutes of silence Blitzø whispered, “Do you?” Quiet and emotionally charged.

“I do.” 

Slowly dragging his eyes up to meet crimson, settling on the lower set, “How can you?” Blitzø challenged dejectedly, “You don’t even know me…”

Stolas paused at that, shaking his head minutely, “You are right to a degree. I may not know your past before meeting you a few times while you were a clown at Loo Loo Land, and of course presently for the last year, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know you.”

Blitzø stared at Stolas, still with a dark hand cupping his chin, seemingly waiting for the Prince to finish. 

“I know you are loyal. You are brave and foolhardy, I mean robbing a Prince of Hell and continually disrespecting said being. You are tenacious, ready to do what is needed to ensure your family's safety, at any cost. I know you carry a large weight on your back, and have many ghosts that haunt you. I know how you like your coffee, what color schemes you like, what your preferred weapon is -that you clean it every night taking it fully apart and piecing it back together-. I know what gets under your skin and how to flip your switch. 

I may not know what happened before you were that clown at Loo Loo Land, but I know in time you’ll come to trust me enough with that broken and tender part of you that you keep locked away so tight. I won’t break what trust we have built by asking you to tell me before you’re ready. 

I love who you are and what you’ve given me. I treasure it really.”

Stroking his hands down both sides of Blitzø’s face, thumbs trailing up and rubbing gently on the outsides of those black and white horns. 

“I do love you so. So much so that I’ve momentarily lost my precious daughter for being so in love with you.”

Blitzø went to interject, a sharp ‘hey’ dying on his tongue as Stolas’ soft smile turned dangerous, barely seen white pupils constricting and dilating rapidly, “And I plan on using that tenacious and indomitable willpower of yours to help me get her back.”

“Huh,” Blitzø huffed out, “Okay, thanks for that…” eyes cutting to the side as blush marred his cheeks. The color showing more obvious on the white side of his face. Stolas stroked the border of the patch fondly, watching as the pink burned brighter with the attention. 

Silence reigned between them for a time, Blitzø taking what Stolas said and fighting his self-doubt while Stolas enjoyed the warmth and weight that was settled on his lap. Blitzø being there eased some of his suffering, being an anchor when he’d been lost adrift in despair the last several days since Stella had taken Octavia. 

A harsh gurgling sound breached the space between them, both looking down at a grey feathered stomach in surprise. 

“Oh.”

“Damn.”

Another gurgle as though responding to them both. 

“Stol… when was the last time you ate?” Blitzø asked, thinking back to the starving carnivorous plants and the science experiment mucking up the dining table that he’d passed last night. 

Frowning at the sheepish look Stolas gave him, Blitzø stood up, tail wrapping around one of the prince’s forearms, before forcing them to head to the kitchen. Grumbling under his breath about ‘useless princes being unable to function without someone making them do so.’ Said ‘useless prince’ blushing as he was all but dragged along being chastised along the way. 

Releasing his hold on Stolas, Blitzø turned to stare up at him with hands fisted on his hips displaying authority while ordering the larger demon around, “Go do your magic to clean the table, and feed your plants before they try to eat me, then come back in here.”

Stolas nodded before walking off to do as instructed.

Red-blue magic enveloping the terrible smelling contents on the table, slowly spreading out and encompassing the entire table then room. Vanishing with sparkle like stars blinking out as the magic ended. Stolas then walked to the day room turned greenhouse, gasping in shock at the state he’d let his plants suffer into. The plants themselves reacting to his reappearance with happiness, stretching as far as they could to reach him. Getting to work Stolas pulled up his robes sleeves, floating in meats and water, while he took up tools to prune and trim the plants.

After thirty minutes of concentrated effort to revitalize his plants Stolas sighed peacefully, stroking their relaxed leaves, “I am sorry to have abandoned you all, but thank you for managing and for allowing me to care for you again.” At their happy, and now sleepy, wiggles Stolas cleaned his hands in the sink before heading back to the kitchen. 

Where the smell of cooking meat and veggies blessed and tortured his shriveled stomach. Luring him closer effortlessly. 

Walking into the kitchen once again he swooned at the sight that was Blitzø. The tall imp still needing to stand on a stool to be at proper height for the counter and stove, wearing Stolas’ ‘Pluck the Cook’ apron (a gift Blitzø had gotten him, a gag gift at that ‘pluck’ being used instead of ‘fuck’ as he’d explained), as he made a thorough breakfast selection despite the late hour of day. 

“Gonna stare at my ass all day, which don’t blame you if you do it is definitely worth the attention, or you wanna take a seat and eat.” 

Hooting a laugh at the rhetorical question as he did as told, taking a seat at the smaller kitchen table, “A much better sight without pants, I must admit.” Watching with his head resting on curled fist, an infatuated smile stretching across his face, as Blitzø half folded the apron before tossing it on the counter. 

“Shut up.” Blitzø groused as he plated the food. Jumping down with practiced ease and making his way to the table that was much more to his height. “Put the ga-ga lovey eyes up and eat before you waste away.”

Accepting the plate from the imp Stolas lookedat just what Blitzø had cooked; scrambled eggs, pancakes with bits of bacon and syrup to make it look like smiley faces, actual strips of bacon, and for Stolas’ plate only small bits of cooked rodent. Looking up at the cook with shock and love on his face, “You really cooked me some mice? I thought you didn’t like it?”

Waving a hand indifferently, “Yeah, well I won’t eat the shit, rather eat my boots, but I know you still have the diet of an owl an’ prefer it. Don’t make it a bigger deal than it is, birdie.” Shoveling a forkful of pancake into his mouth to prevent having to answer anything else. 

Smiling softly, heart fluttering at the care, “well, still I appreciate the consideration, Blitzy.” 

They continued to eat in silence, comfortable and content for now. Both in silent understanding that later they’ll talk about how to get Octavia back home, but for now: healing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks I've gotten. They give me the warm fuzzies and make me more excited to write, so thank you all. <3 I hope you enjoy this update. I've got another two planned out and waiting to be finished, so keep your eyes peeled. Subscribe to the series for updates to be sent to your emails if you'd like easy alerts. 
> 
> Much love and best wishes to you all~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Would love comments and interaction, I do hope you enjoy. I'll post as I can. I'm a healthcare worker and tend to have low energy reserves, so long silence periods are to be expected. Letting me know how you like the work helps fan my dying embers and prompt me to write when I can. 
> 
> Do enjoy~


End file.
